User blog:Affectos/When Summoners Clash: Sophie Casterwill (Huntik) vs. Red (Pokemon)
Red: 'The Pokemon trainer who defeated the Indego Plateau who acended to Mt. Silver to train vs '''Sophie Casterwill: '''One of the Huntik Foundation's finest Seekers due to her direct linage to Lord Casterwill Today I'm letting my inner geek fly by finally doing a battle using a character from one of my favorite and lesser known animes, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers. To match the similar 'creature summoning' theme, I turned to Wandering Skull to give me a challenge by having her face Red, Pokemon's famous character. This will be a 6-on-6 battle with one Pokemon/Titan fighting at a time and the last person with a usable summon will be declared the winner. Fight At My Side... *In the last round, both fighters will revive their iconic warriors but boost them to their max level to duke it out one last time... Sophie Casterwill and her Titans |-|Sophie Casterwill= *'Age: College Aged (Unknown) *'Bio:' Being a direct member of the man who sealed the original Titans into amulets, Sophie was trained from a young age to be a Seeker. After she was orphaned in a fire that took the life of her parents when she was young, she was raised by her butler and her bodyguard. It wasn't until college when she met Lok Lambert and Dante Vale leading her to join the Huntik Foundation. While with the Foundation, she discovered her calling as a Casterwill and helped the Huntik Foundation stop the end of the world. *'Skills:' While Sophie may appear to be honorable and book-smart, don't let that fool you, she is well versed in combat, both hand-to-hand and magic. When not hitting Organization suits, she is hitting the books and studying up on myths, legends and Casterwill secrets. |-|Saberiel= *'Titan Type:' Draco-Titan Warrior *'Pokemon Type:' Steel/Fighting *'Special Ability:' Supertough -- Sabriel is able to shrug off major injuries, but if this ability exhausted, Sabriel's amulet will be destroyed. *'Size:' 6 foot 9 inches; 150 lbs *'Fighting Style:' Sabriel's skills are compacted into her phenomenal martial ability. With her mighty rapier and armor stronger than anything forged by human blacksmiths, she is a terrifying opponent in close quarters and she has never met a problem she couldn´t cut down to size |-|Sorcerel= *'Titan Type:' Draco-Titan Sorcerer *'Pokemon Type:' Psychic *'Special Ability:' Flying *'Size:' Average (height/weight unknown) *Fighting Style: Sorcerel, like the name implies, has powers oriented towards magic and not the martial arts like her twin Titan Sabriel. Sorcerel can create magical barriers and utilize strong magical blasts which are strong enough to send a powerful Titan back to it's amulet with only two hits. Sorcerel is also capable of defeating Titans single handed. Sorcerel is capable of flight, unlike Sabriel. |-|Icarus= *'Titan Type:' Krono-Titan Sharpshooter *'Pokemon Typing:' Flying *'Special Ability:' Flight & Binding Bolts -- when hit by one of the bolts, the victime temporarily looses their eyesight *'Size:' 7 foot 1 inch, 170 lbs *'Fighting Style:' Icarus is able to fire lightning bolts from his wings, and blue energy spheres too. His wings also allow him flight and he is one of the fastest flying titans. Icarus is also able to hold the weight of a human to temporarily allow them flight. Icarus's stats are low, but he is a sharpshooter and has fantastic abilities at long range |-|Enfluxion= *'Titan Type:' Krono-Titan *'Pokemon Typing:' Water *'Special Ability:' Tidal Wave -- The further away from her target she is, the more powerful her attacks become. *'Size:' 5 foot 4 inches; 150 lbs *'Fighting Style:' Enfluxion has the abilty to control water and change her shape. She appears to be made of water. Her offensive attack is using her arms as water cannons. In addition, Enfluxion's defensive ability is strong enough to protect Sophie Casterwill from a powerful fire-based Titan. |-|Feyone= *'Titan-Type:' Gaia-Titan Warrior *'Pokemon Typing:' Grass/Steel *'Special Ability:' Knockback -- Feyone is capable of launching back her enemies when she strikes them with her heavy blade *'Size:' 6 foot 9 inches, 170 lbs *'Fighting Style:' Feyone is equipped with the unusual combination of light armor and heavy weaponry. With little more than a helmet and leather protecting her from attacks, one would think this female brawler Titan was doomed to fall to a well-placed jab, but she leverages her lack of armor perfectly, moving with a speed and grace that no armor-clad Titan can match. Watching her dodge the strikes of her enemies is like watching a giant do gymnastics: it doesn't seem possible with her size, but Titans regularly surpass the expectations of humans. Feyone is also able to project an energy beam from her hands when outstretched. She carries herself with serenity both off and on the battlefield. |-|Hoplite= *'Titan Type:' Krono-Titan Warrior *'Pokemon Typing:' Steel/Normal *'Special Ability:' Teamwork -- Hoplite gets stronger for every Titan in the same area as him. *'Size:' 8 foot 7 inches; 600 lbs *'Fighting Style:' Though relatively weak Titans on their own with low offensive and defensive powers, Hoplites gain strength as they work together. They also have great skill with a sword and are good defensive titans. One Hoplite is a soldier, two is an army. Hoplite titans are also quite fast on their feet. |-|Powerbonded Sabriel= After Sabriel sacrificed herself against the leader of the Organization, Sophie felt like a third wheel on Dante's team, unable to assist her fellow Seekers in battle once the Titans came out. When investigating the Island of the Casterwills, in a moment of panic and fear, she was able to summon Powerbonded Sabriel from her hand. *'Titan Type:' Powerbonded Draco-Titan Warrior *'Size:' 6 foot 9 inches; 160 lbs *'Special Abilities:' **Truth Shield: Can form a protective barrier that protects against ranged attacks **Mirror Fight: Sabriel mimics the motions that Sophie makes, allowing Sophie to make tactical decisions **Diving Kick: Tossing both blades into the ground, Sabriel can use them as a springboard to jump and land a kick onto her opponent, sending them reeling. *'Fighting Style:' In addition to getting an attack and defense boost, Sabriel gains a second sword that increases her attack speed. Red and his Pokemon |-|Red= *''Note, this version of Red pulls from Gold & Silver, Pokemon Origins, and the Manga'' *Age: 13 *Bio: Hailing from the Kanto region from his humble origins as child, Red would soon become one of the most legendary trainers in the Pokemon world. He would spend countless hours and fight countless battles to train and hone with skills as a trainer in order to fulfill his dream to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world. This would often leave him to clash with his childhood friend and rival known as Blue. Eventually, Red would make it to the Elite Four and beat them in battle before challenging Blue to match and prevailing to become Champion of the Kanto region. Even after accomplishing his dream, Red wouldn't stop there and continued to travel the various regions that the Pokemon world. Along the way he'd fight legendary Pokemon, Team Rocket with at one point causing the collapse of the organization by defeating their leader, even fighting and successfully capturing Mewtwo and using it to defeat Deoxsys. After spending six years of traveling and overcoming various challenges; Red now lies onto of Mt. Sliver awaiting for those strong enough to conquer the champion & mountain to challenge him. |-|Charizard= Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. *'Size:' 5'7"; 199.5 lbs *'Type:' Fire/Flying *'Moveset' **Flamethrower: (Type: Fire) The target is scorched by a powerful fire blast that has a 10% chance of applying the burning status to the target. **Dragon Pulse: (Type: Dragon) The foe gets attacked by a shock wave generated by the user's gaping maw. **Air Slash: (Type: Flying) The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. Has a 30% of causing the target to flinch **Focus Blast: (Type: Fighting) The user attacks at full power. Has a chance at lowering the opponent's Special Defense. *'Ability' **Blaze: Fire type moves have their attack multiplied by 1.5% when their health is less than or equal to 1/3 their HP |-|Espeon= Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. *'Size:' 2' 11"; 58.4 lbs *'Type:' Psychic *'Moveset' **Psychic: (Type: Psychic) The target is hit by a telekinetic force. Has a 10% of lowering Special Defense of the target. **Morning Sun: (Type: Normal) Regains HP depending on the weather: 1/2 when clear out, 2/3 when sunny, and 1/8 in other conditions. The amount doubles in the morning. **Calm Mind: (Type: Psychic) The user quietly focuses it's mind and calms its spirit to raise it's Special Attack & Special Defense. **Shadow Ball: (Type: Ghost) The user hurls a shadowy orb at the target. Has a 20% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense. *'Ability' **Synchronize: When Espeon is afflicted with a condition, that condition is passed onto the opponent as well. |-|Aerodactyl= Aerodactyl is a large, bipedal Pokémon. Its head has two vicious eyes, pointed ears and a mouth full of serrated fangs. It has light violet-gray skin over much of its body, two pale violet membranes stretched between its arms and sides. Aerodactyl has plate-like spines going down its back, leading to its strong, triangular spade-tipped tail. Its talon-like feet are capable of scooping up, and tightly clutching any prey or victim unlucky enough to have Aerodactyl swoop down upon them. *'Type:' Rock/Flying *'Size:' 5' 11'; 130.1 lbs *'Moveset' **Iron Head: (Type: Steel) The foes slams the opponent with it's steel-hard head. Has a 30% to cause flinch. **Ancient Power: (Type: Rock) The user attacks with a prehistoric power. Has a 10% chance raise all the user's stats (excluding Accuracy and Evasion) at once. **Ice Fang (Type: Ice) The user bites with cold-infused fangs. This has a 10& chance to make the target flinch if the user attacks first and a 10% chance to apply the freezing status. **Agility: (Type: Psychic) The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Ability' **Pressure: Causes the opponent to use an extra PP when executing a move |-|Blastoise= A massive tortoise-like Pokemon, Blastoise is the final evolution of Squirtle, most notable for the pressurized water cannons on its back. *'Type:' Water *'Size:' 5' 3"; 188.5 lbs *'Moveset' **Surf: (Type: Water) The user attacks everything around it by swamping its surroundings with a giant wave. This can also be used for crossing water. **Iron Defense: (Type: Steel) The user hardens its body's surface like iron, sharply raising its Defense stat. **Rapid Spin: (Type: Normal) A spin attack that can also eliminates all sorts of binding attacks **Hydro Pump: (Type: Water) The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure. *'Ability' **Torrent: The power of Water-Type moves is increased by 1.5x when the Pokemon's health is equal to or less than 1/3. |-|Pikachu= Pikachu is the Electric-type "Mouse" Pokemon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. They are regarded as intelligent Pokemon *'Type:' Electric *'Size:' 1' 4"; 13.2 lbs *'Moveset' **Volt Tackle: (Type: Electric) The user electrifies itself, then charges. This also damages the user quite a lot. This has a 10% of leaving the target with paralysis. Cause recoil damage equal to 1/3 of the damage given to the foe. **Thunderbolt: (Type: Electric) A strong electric blast crashes down on the target. This has a 10% to leave the target with paralysis. **Double Team: (Type: Normal) By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. **Brick Break: (Type: Fighting) The user attacks with a swift chop. It can also break defensive barriers *'Ability' **Static: When a foe makes physical contact, the foe has a 30% chance of becoming paralyzed |-|Machamp= Machamp punches extremely fast, throwing five hundred punches a second. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. Because of its four arms, it can hit from a multitude of angles and pin all of its foe's limbs at once. However, it has poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms becoming tangled. It is a rash Pokémon that rushes into action without forethought. Machamp can be found living in the mountains. *'Type:' Fighting *'Size:' 5' 3"; 286.6 lbs *'Moveset' **Focus Energy (Type: Normal) The user takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land with four times as much accuracy. **Cross Chop: (Type: Fighting) The user delivers a double chop with its forearms crossed. Critical hits land more easily. **Poison Jab: (Type: Poison) The target is stabbed with an arm steeped in poison. This has a 30% chance to poison the target. **Brick Break: (Type: Fighting) The user attacks with a swift chop. It can also break defensive barriers *'Ability' **Guts: Raises the Attack stat by 50% while affected by the burn, paralysis, poison, or sleep status conditions. |-|Mega Charizard X= As the name implies Mega Charizard X is the mega evolved version of Red's Charizard. The mega evolution boosts the already strong capabilities of his Charizard to entirely new levels. Along with the boost in combat capabilities that increase Charizard's power such as durability and physical and ranged combat skills. Mega Charizard X has shown itself to be capable of beating Mewtwo even after sustaining injuries from its previous form alongside Red. *'Type:' Fire/Dragon *'Size:' 5'07"; 243.6 lbs *'Moveset' **Flamethrower: (Type: Fire) The target is scorched by a powerful fire blast that has a 10% chance of applying the burning status to the target. **Dragon Pulse: (Type: Dragon) The foe gets attacked by a shock wave generated by the user's gaping maw. **Air Slash: (Type: Flying) The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. Has a 30% of causing the target to flinch **Focus Blast: (Type: Fighting) The user attacks at full power. Has a chance at lowering the opponent's Special Defense. *'Ability' **Tough Claws: Increases the power of contact moves by 30% X-Factors Training (Titans & Pokemon) Titans: '''Two major factors for training when it comes to Titans are as follow: Titans for the most part never get rusty at combat or become out of shape, they keep at a solid baseline stats and are only overpowered by enemy Titans; secondly, Titans have been in existance since before recorded time as according to Hunitk lore. '''Pokemon: Pokemon start at a level with stats and progressively get stronger after battling against other Pokemon, whether it be in the wild or at a trainer's side. The higher the Pokemon is in it's evolutionary chain it is, the stronger and more training that pokemon has had. Calm Under Pressure (Sophie & Red) Sophie: From birth, Sophie has been trained to be a Seeker due to her family name, but that couldn't have prepared her for when the Blood Spirals emerged and threatened to erase all of civilization. It was evident that being forced into her family's secrets, while fun at first, did eventually stress her out such as when she was mastering the spell Findshape or when she took the test to replace her brother in the Casterwill Elders. Both times though, she managed to rebound from the stress once she accomplished her goals. Red: Being one of the greatest Pokemon trainers in existence was helped due to Red' ability to stay calm and collective during the course of battle. During his earlier time as a trainer, Red was more brash and let his emotions rule his ability in battle, but he became more experienced this changed. He became more strategically in his approach and more calm. He portrays a calm demeanor as he battles with trainers, even when facing a particularly tough opponent. Experience ' Sophie & Titans:' As a member of the Huntik Foundation and Dante's team, she has been on the frontline of the Seekers collecting Titans from around the world, stoppping in Paris, Turkey, Greece, Atlantis, Prauge, and Ireland to just to name a few locations. In these travels, Sophie and her Titans have faced the goons and higher ups of The Organization and The Blood Spiral, culminating with putting a stop to a powerful and ancient Seeker '''Red & Pokemon: '''His journey has taken him to all sorts of new places and his challenges have all varied. Red's experience comes from wild Pokemon, countless trainers, Elite Four members, Champions and even on some occasions legendary Pokemon. He's battled and captured Mewtwo during combat albeit with difficulty and through his perseverance with Mega Charizard X & his own personal skill. Red and his team have about six years of experience under their belts. Information You Might Need.... |-|What Is A Titan?= Titans are ancient beings tied to the spirit world known as Huntik. Before recorded history, Lord Casterwill sealed the Titans into amulets in order to anchor them to earth so that he could call upon them to fight at his side, just like how modern day Seekers are capable of summoning them. While typically neutral in alignment, Titans are capable of being swayed by their Seeker's personality, as seen when the Titans owned by Vlad Dracul became impressed with his evil mentality. This may even cause some titans to refuse bonding to certain people if they don't match the personality of their previous owner. While Titans may very in skills, size, and shapes, they are classified into certain groups: *Draco-Titan: Stemming from European myths and legends, they tend to be warriors and knights *Gaia-Titan: Typically attached to Celtic tales, Gaia-Titans have a affiliation to nature *Litho-Titan: Derived from the tales of golems, Litho-Titans stem from Norse and European myths *Krono-Titan: While they tend to be warriors like their Draco-Titan brethern, they find themselves at the focus of Greco-Roman myths *Hecto-Titan: Coming from Egyptian tales, these Titans tend to be tied to death and the afterlife *Swara-Titan: Encompassing the rest of Africa, Swara-Titans typically are insects and arachnids of various types *Yama-Titan: Coming out of Asia, Yama-Titans encompass the various folklore and martial art styles *Meso-Titan: Based on Native American and Mexican culture, Meso-Titans are generally speaking based on animal spirits *Legendary Titans: Owned by Lord Casterwill himself, Legendary Titans are the most powerful of all Titans and thus are typically sealed in Rings and hidden extremely well |-|Assigning Pokemon Types to Titans= While the Titan typing system plays no effect into combat, I know that it wouldn't be fair if there wasn't someway to compare the Pokemon types to the Titans, thus I had to come up with Pokemon types for the Titans. Most cases, it was easy, such for the cases of Fighting, Steel, and Flying, and water, but some I feel might need explaining. *Feyone is a Grass/Steel type due to her being a Gaia-Titan and being tied with Celtic myths. the steel came from her heavy blade. *Hoplite's Normal/Steel typing comes from his slight similarities with Tauros (Normal) coupled with his shield and sword (Steel). |-|Titans & PP= Since Aerodactyl's Ability, Pressure, is designed for Pokemon and their PP, but Titans don't operate on that. Instead, they can repeat an action over and over with no limits. To get around this, Wandering Skull has suggested that instead, Pressure causes the Titans to become more fatigued than usual, causing them to tire out much faster. Battle Set-up Sophie has set off on her own mission to Mt. Fuji/Mt. Silver to collect three Legendary Titans of Volcanoes, Thunder, and Auroras (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune). Armed with her Titans, she travels up the mountain only to come face-to-face Red who stands between her and the Legendary Titans. Locking eyes with her, Red starts a new battle... Thanks Again, a very large thank you goes to Wandering Skull for helping me out with Red's information and putting up with me when I was being an ass about getting the battle ready to post. Category:Blog posts